Kauni
"The weapon is in Kauni, a town you must all not know. It is one of the most wasteful areas of this world, but it is your concern to take it!" - Mekeles, revealing Kauni's existence to Emylus' aides '''Kauni '''is a small town that exists in the northeastern end of Asgoria. The town was chosen by The Muzabul for the location of his elite military group, the Kau Knights. Description The location of Kauni and its characteristics are not well known among the Asgorian general population. The town is usually referenced by soldiers within the military ranks, though mostly satirically. The knowledge of Kauni is mostly restricted, besides these soldiers, to those aware of its existence geographically, politicians, generals and the Kau Knights themselves. The town itself consists of 400-500 inhabitants; basically the entire population of the town are militarily involved, seeking or accomplishing the tasks that the Kau Knights embody. Travelers to the town are usually welcomed but are sometimes repulsed, given the secrecy of the Kau Knights and their desire to hide their intentions. The civil population of the town consists mainly of the Knights' and soldiers' families or those who preserve the town's infrastructure, traders and farmers, though the town relies on trading particularly given Kauni's remote surroundings. The Kauni Temple The Kauni Temple is distinguished as the base of The Muzabul and the meeting place of all the Kau Knights. The Temple is far less known than the town itself and requires a good walk to reach. The Temple was designed so that it would be indistinguishable from its rock face. Only the Kau Knights and the Muzabul are permitted admission to the Temple - at least before Emylus arrived late in the story - and they have numerous safeguards to protect themselves. Procession A meeting of the Kau Knights is only organized by The Muzabul himself, who calls a meeting expecting every Knight he knows is in the proximity. He calls the Knights through a horn call operated by himself, so loud to be heard by all people in the vicinity of Kauni. The Kau Knights must follow a certain procedure when they travel to the Kauni Temple. Two of the Sergeants, usually the newest interned, are given the ranks and flags and head the procession. When the Knights arrive in the temple, the flag-bearers must know where to set the flags within the proximity of the temple. Each of the knight must locate a perforation in the rock wall that represents those present. Rarely if ever does the Muzabul leave his Knights outside, given he is always informed of the locations of the Knights. After they enter, they move inside the temple and locate themselves in accordance to their rank and dignified place. Absent spots represent Knights on duty or killed in action, such as Emylus will incur. The Knights are only able to see Muzabul's silhouette, casted by two torches on his sides that the flag-bearers ignite upon entering. The Muzabul expects to know every Knight who attends and punish those who avoid the meeting.